


Единение

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: M/M, Slash, drame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>даже ночью голубой всадник находит время, чтобы проведать своего возлюбленного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единение

Тусклое, чуть колеблющееся пламя свечи едва освещало небольшой вейр зелёного всадника, бормотавшего сквозь охвативший его лихорадочный жар что-то странное и пугающее. У изголовья кровати сидел, поджав ноги, К’лон и в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как от жизни и разума его возлюбленного с каждой секундой остаётся всё меньше.  
Голубой всадник боялся потерять А'мурри, с которым его связывало слишком многое – в том числе их драконы, которые в каждом брачном полёте выбирали друг друга и сплетались могучими телами. В те сладостные моменты всадники, разгорячённые сексуальным влечением драконов, тоже сплетались, лаская ладонями возбудившиеся пенисы. Их тела пылали любовной страстью всякий раз не только во время брачных полётов, но и при обычной встрече тоже.  
О, как они любили друг друга! Извиваясь в разных позах, сплетаясь ногами и кувыркаясь на постели – а иногда и вне её. А когда всадники соединялись с торжествующими в небесах драконами, то забывали обо всём на свете, отдавшись любви и не замечая, как вырвавшаяся из них обоих сперма медленно стекает по бёдрам, прилипая к вспотевшим мелким волосам рядом со взбудораженными естествами…  
Целители утверждали, что время лечит, но с этим утверждением сложно было согласиться: К’лон понимал, что с каждым мгновением жизнь А’мурри угасает, истончается, как и пламя свечи, что медленно затухало в ночном мраке, уже давно опустившемся на Исту. Голубой всадник не должен был находиться здесь — но разве мог он бросить того, кто так дорог и важен? Это было бы всё равно что остаться без дракона. Они так давно были вместе... У двух всадников были и затмевающий рассудок жар брачных полетов, и ночи, полные нежности и долгих ласк, когда они поочередно доводили друг друга до высшего наслаждения руками и губами. К’лон знал тело друга лучше, чем свое, знал, от какой ласки он вспыхивает желанием, как сухое дерево — огнем, но теперь только и мог, что бессильно смотреть на него.  
Сейчас тело возлюбленного тоже пылало, но то был сухой, подтачивающий здоровье жар лихорадки. К’лон тоже болел не так давно — а потому надеялся, что и А’мурри удастся выжить. Голубой просто запрещал себе думать о смерти любовника, чтобы его дракон не передал мрачные мысли своей неизменной подруге.  
Снаружи послышалось шевеление: словно откликаясь на мысли всадника, пробудилась зелёная Гранта. К’лон почувствовал раскаяние: её сон и так-то был полон тревог за жизнь всадника, и она бодрствовала порой по несколько дней, не смыкая своих фасетчатых глаз.  
«Не переживай за меня, — неожиданно раздалось в голове всадника. — Помоги А’мурри. Если жив он — жива и я. А я ещё хочу пожить, и не покидать твоего Рогета...». Гранта сама заговорила с ним — как же она исстрадалась, бедняжка...  
К’лон почувствовал, как его голубой дракон тоже пробудился и придвинулся ближе к Гранте. И все трое в этот миг ощутили, как их чувства — любовь и страсть, тревога и сопереживание, — обращенные на А’мурри, сливаются воедино, становясь чем-то новым, огромным и могучим. Чем-то, что не даст уйти зеленому всаднику, станет для него спасительным якорем в черном море болезни. Ведь он — тоже часть этого единства, которого не дано разрушить ни болезни, ни жизненным невзгодам...


End file.
